Not What is Expected
by blueaeryn1
Summary: Lucas struggles with Peyton forgetting his birthday but may just get the best present ever


Lucas Scott stabbed at the stack of pancakes on his plate and stole a glance at his fiancée Peyton Sawyer soon to be Scott. She was pouring a glass of juice, and after taking a sip from the glass, she went put the lid back on the carton and placed it back in the refrigerator.

Still nothing. Not a word. Not one word. He wanted to scream.

Peyton picked up her glass of juice and sat down in the kitchen chair beside him. She took one more sip of her juice and placed it beside her plate, which held her own stack of pancakes. Brushing a strand of dark blonde hair from her cheek, Peyton poured syrup on her pancakes and began to dig in.

Still nothing. Lucas was volleying between anger and disappointment.

"So," Peyton said in between stuffing her face. "What are your plans today?"

Lucas bit his lip and shook his head. "Still working on the script," he ground out. "I guess nothing special."

"Oh, honey," Peyton began. "That is great. I am sure you will finish it today."

"Yeah, it would make the day even more special if I did," Lucas said cryptically. "Not that this day is special or anything."

"That's good," Peyton told him. She drained the remainder of her juice and he looked down surprised she had already eaten all her breakfast. "Well, you have fun today," Peyton said rising from the table. "My day is insane."

"But, I thought you were staying home today." Lucas put his fork down and scooted back his chair. He rose and went to Peyton who was standing by the sink.

"Would love to," Peyton said washing off the plate, drying it and putting it back in the cabinet. "But your sugar mama has a meeting with a new artist today and they are really good."

"Oh," Lucas said. His shoulders sagged.

"Hey," Peyton said placing her hand on his chest. "You okay?" She cocked her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine," Lucas feigned indifference. "Just wish I could spend the day with you." He was hiding it well.

"Well, I'll try to be home early." Peyton leaned in and kissed Lucas quickly on the lips. "How is that?"

"Sounds great," Lucas said. He wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist and blocked her walking from him. "Maybe we can do something special tonight?" Lucas hoped that might help her remember.

"Oh, what would be the occasion?" She grinned at him.

"Nothing I guess," Lucas said sliding his hand from her waist to let her go. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Peyton said as she breezed by him to grab her purse and then she was out the door and gone.

Gone and she didn't even mention, didn't even know, it was his birthday. Lucas knew he should be okay with it. He was a guy. Big deal it was his birthday. But he and Peyton were together. They knew everything about each other. How could she of all people forget his birthday?

"Did he buy it," Peyton heard the voice on her cell phone say when she picked it up. No sooner had she pulled out of the driveway in her Comet did her best friend Brooke call her. It was like she had some kind of homing beacon to when she was leaving the house.

"Yeah," Peyton said and she started to laugh. "You should have seen him. He looked like a lost puppy when I didn't acknowledge his birthday."

Peyton heard Brooke began to laugh uncontrollably. "You are enjoying this too much," Peyton continued.

"Nah," Brooke said between laughter. "I am just imagining the look on Lucas' face."

"Well, I hope it is worth it," Peyton said as she maneuvered through the streets of Tree Hill to her office. "If not poor Lucas …" Peyton began before Brooke interrupted.

"Lucas will be fine when he sees what we are doing for him," Brooke said. "And I guess his present from you is something huge since you won't even tell me what it is."

"It is something big," Peyton said with a knowing smile. "And he will love it."

"Okay, well I will meet you at your office this afternoon," Brooke said as Peyton heard her shuffling papers. "And then we can decorate Tric for the party."

'Sounds good," Peyton said as she pulled into the driveway of Tric, which also held the office to her company Red Bedroom Records. "Thanks B. Davis for helping with this."

"Wouldn't miss it," Brooke said. "See you in a bit, bye."

"Bye Peyton said," hanging up her cell phone and collecting her bag to head into her office. She had big plans for Lucas Scott and a birthday present he would remember for the rest of his life.

A knock on the door saved Lucas from staring at his empty computer screen for one more second. He had been able two write two pages today, two pages! That was it. He could hear Julian now, threatening again that he would find someone else to write the , he really hated that guy.

And not just because of Julian's past with Peyton. Lucas had been a little shocked to learn Peyton, his Peyton, had a romantic past with the guy who bought the rights to his book "Unkindness of Ravens," but after the initial shock he got over it. What Lucas had trouble with was Julian's snide comments about trying to get Peyton back. Not that Lucas was worried, he know he and Peyton were together for good this time, he just didn't like that the guy could compare notes with him where Peyton was concerned.

Adding to the day of misery was that no one, and he meant no one, seemed to remember his birthday. Well, his mom had called him and Lilly, but of course they were a world a way. Not to mention she apologized that his gift was late, complaining you never knew how long it would take a package to arrive from Europe.

So, as Lucas got up to answer the door he felt as if this would be the worst birthday ever.

Opening the back door to his house, Lucas was shocked to see his brother Nathan at the door. Nathan had left a few weeks ago for training came at the D-League NBA team he was joining in Charleston.

"Hey, Nathan, what are you doing here." Lucas said swinging the door wide.

"Wow, great welcome." Nathan exclaimed walking through the door. "I come to see my big brother and he asks why I am here."

"It's just I thought you were still in Charleston." Lucas shut the door and went to sit back at his desk. He closed the lid to his laptop shutting out the fact that he was still struggling with the screenplay.

"I am home for a couple of days an I thought I might take you out for your birthday," Nathan said with a wide grin.

"Oh my god, thank you," Lucas jumped up from his chair and spread his arms wide. "At least someone remembered."

"Wait," Nathan began to laugh. "No one remembered your birthday, not even Peyton?"

"No," Lucas said with a pout. "But, I mean maybe she did, she said she was coming home kind of early." Lucas looked hopeful. "So, I guess I can't go out with you."

Just then the phone rang. Lucas looked at the ID, it was Peyton. "Speak of the devil," he said waving his phone.

Nathan watched his brother answer the phone knowing what was coming. It was all part of the set-up. He barely hid his laughter. He watched Lucas' face drop knowing Peyton was telling him that she had to work late and didn't know when she would be home.

"Well, guess I am free," Lucas said closing the lid to his phone. "Peyton is working late. Guess she did forget my birthday."

"Come on, buddy," Nathan said walking to the door. "Let's go have some fun. Maybe I will buy you a cake with a candle on it and you can blow it out."

"HaHa," Lucas said getting up and following Nathan out the door.

Lucas shot Nathan a puzzled look when he pulled into Tric after they had dinner at Mexican restaurant. "Uh, Nathan, Tric is closed tonight," Lucas informed him.

"I know, I thought we might drop by and see Peyton." Nathan grinned as Lucas quickly exited the vehicle excited at the prospect of seeing his girl. Nathan shook his head. The boy was head over heels with her. He was glad, it was time for them to have some happiness.

Climbing the final steps to TRIC, Lucas pulled out his key and unlocked the door, Nathan standing behind him. Stepping inside, Lucas let his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Why is it so dark in here, there should be at least some lights on. This isn't good."

Just as Lucas was about to flip a light switch, the lights came on by themselves and the place roared with the sounds of "Surprise.'

Lucas jumped back, bumping his back into Nathan's chest. He could feel Nathan's chest as he laughed. Lucas scanned the room filled with his family and friends. Banners strung all over the place proclaiming happy birthday Lucas and then he saw the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, his fiancée, his future strolling toward him arms outstretched.

"Happy birthday, babe," she said to him in a sultry voice. Reaching him she pulled Lucas close to her and kissed him deeply. He could hear the ohs in the background. "Did we surprise you?"

Lucas could only shake his head yes.

"Did you really think I would forget your birthday?" Peyton tapped Lucas' chest with the palm of your hand. "Come on."

"Truth?" Lucas looked in her green eyes. "Yes I did and it was killing me."

"Well, I didn't," Peyton said in a saucy tone. "So, happy birthday again."

"Thank you Peyton." Lucas grinned and blushed a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem, it is what a fiancée soon to be wife is for." Peyton turned from him and took his hand. "Now, let's party."

Lucas and Peyton walked into their home they shared laughing and holding hand. It was a strange contrast from how Lucas left the house earlier that evening. How could he have ever believed Peyton could have forgotten his birthday?

"That was amazing, Peyton, thank you." Lucas told Peyton closing the door behind them. "In fact, you are amazing." Lucas took Peyton's hand and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"But the night isn't over." Peyton smiled seductively. "I still haven't given you my gift."

"Now that is what I am looking forward to." Lucas said kissing her again.

They walked to the bedroom and Peyton told him to sit on the bed. "Hey, am I getting a striptease, cause that would be a great gift."

"Maybe later," Peyton said turning from him. "I have something else, though, you might like better.

"Okay," Lucas grinned in anticipation.

"Do you remember when we went to the mall on Brooke's birthday when you were trying to win her back," Peyton began leaning on Lucas' desk and staring at him.

"Yeah," it was kind of the beginning again for us. Lucas didn't know it then but it was the start of him and Peyton again. He liked that.

"We talked about our best birthday." Peyton dipped her head. "You said yours was when your mom and Keith got you tickets to Duke vs. Carolina and you went up to the game."

"Hey, did you get me tickets to that game?" Good gift he thought, but not what he expected from Peyton.

"No," Peyton said in a bit of a drawl. "But you said that night it was the first time you felt like a family."

"Yeah, it was amazing," Lucas said flashing back to that time in his life. "I felt whole, I guess. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because I want to give you that feeling again," Peyton said picking up a box and handing it to Lucas. It was wrapped in blue paper with a pink bow.

Lucas looked at the package and strange wrapping. He carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a brown box with a lid. Lucas took off the lid and peered inside. It held a white sheet of paper folded over. He looked up at Peyton quizzically.

"What is this," Lucas asked pulling out the sheet of paper.

"Open it and read it." Peyton said nervously.

Lucas shook his head and unfolded the sheet of paper. It looked like it was from a doctor. Results of some test, and it caused Lucas to flash back to when he got the results of his HCM test when he was in high school. All of a sudden a cold fear washed over Lucas. Was Peyton sick? Is this the only way she could tell him?

Then as his eyes scanned the test a word flashed out at it. Pregnant and then the word positive and the fear was replaced by pure joy. Peyton wasn't sick, she was pregnant.

Peyton knew the moment Lucas knew. He looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes and the smile lit up his face and she could see tears forming.

"Happy birthday, Lucas." Peyton said as she rushed to his side and sat beside him on the bed. "I wanted to give you that feeling again, a feeling of family. But I hope it is okay that this time it will be our family?"

"Peyton," Lucas said in a whisper. "We're having a baby?"

Peyton began to cry herself and shook her head yes. "I know the timing is awful and we aren't even married yet. But when do we ever do things in the right order?"

"Who says it is the wrong order?" Lucas leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you, Peyton. Thank you for my birthday, for my life, our life, and for this life." He placed his palm on her still flat abdomen and looked into her eye.

"Thank you for my family," he said through tears.

"Thank you for mine," Peyton said back to him and kissed him.


End file.
